AKarin 4th panel scene show!
by pelangi senja
Summary: drabble-drabble gaje yang sangat singkat untuk ulang tahun Akaba dan Siebte Gloxinia   mind to read and review? pair: AKarin


**Happy birthday for my beloved red eyes!** #tebarconfetti

Ada yang lupa sekarang ulang tahun si merah? Baiklah kalau begitu saya akan mengingatkan untuk anda semua! Eh, gak ada yang lupa? #pundung

Fict ini juga saya persembahkan untuk Siebte Gloxinia, jandanya Elliot #eh yang ultahnya beda sehari sama Akaba, Glo bikin ngiri deh! #lirikiriglo

Selamat ulang tahun untuk kalian berdua dan semua yang berulang tahun hari ini!^^

Ohohoho tentu saja tak lupa fict ini juga untuk kalian semua yang baca~ MUAHAHAHAHA

Eh tunggu, disclaimer sama warningnya dulu!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Story by: Riichiro Inagaki**

**Art by: Yusuuke Murata**

**A fanfiction for Akaba and Siebte Gloxinia birthday**

**Pair: Akaba X Karin**

**Warning: OOC itu tak akan bisa hilang dari segala fict yang saya buat, pairing AKarin yang kalau kalian gak suka saya gak tanggung jawab, humor yang garing nomor satu, abalisme yang indah (?) dan tentu saja sangat gajeness, jadi jangan sekali-sekali anda menyesal karena sudah membacanya, saya udah mengingatkannya, bukan?**

* * *

><p>Bacot? Eh maap.<p>

Semuanya! ayo kita nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Akaba!

.

.

.

**Story One: Past and Present**

.

.

.

Dahulu, gitar adalah segalanya. Dahulu,gitarlah nyawanya. Dahulu, hanya gitar, gitar, gitar dan gitar, ditambah dengan _Americanfootball_ itulah hidupnya.

Ya, itu dahulu, lantas sekarang?

Sekarang? Kau bertanya sekarang?

Sekarang mungkin, gitarnya akan cemburu dan bersedih, hei, cemburu?

...

"Akaba_-san_, ajarkan aku bermain gitar, ya?" pinta seorang gadis padanya.

Akaba menatap gadis itu dan kemudian tersenyum, "Fuu ...gitar, sepertinya kecemburuanmu akan semakin meningkat." ujarnya sambil mengelus gitar yang berada di pangkuannya.

...

Sekarang, hanya gadis bermata coklat dan berkepang itu yang memenuhi hidupnya, ya, hanya gadis itu. Seorang gadis polos yang dapat mengalahkan kecintaan dan kemaniakannya pada gitar. Karin Koizumi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Story Two: Hair**

.

.

.

"Akaba_-san_, rambutmu sepertinya sangat lembut ya ..." Karin menatap rambut Akaba dengan tatapan 'aku-ingin-memegangnya-boleh-'kan?'

"Fuu ...kalau kamu mau, kamu boleh memegangnya." kata Akaba _cool_.

"Kalau kujambak, boleh?"

"..." heh, kau salah memilih kata-kata, Akaba-_san_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Story Three: Gombalism**

.

.

.

"Karin, sekarang hujan deras, ya?"

"Akaba_-san_ kenapa? Sejak tadi matahari seterik ini, kenapa malah dibilang hujan?"

"Hujan kok, nih buktinya hatiku dihujani dan dibanjiri cintamu."

"..." Karin langsung menelpon RSJ terdekat.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Story Four: Gombalism part two**

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Karin? Cintaku padamu tak akan kempes seperti roda-roda besi kereta api."

Karin hanya blushing.

"Seperti roda kereta api yang terus berjalan di rel, cintaku padamu pun tak akan pernah keluar jalur dan melenceng."

Sekali lagi Karin hanya bisa blushing.

"Seperti roda kereta api, jika sudah tak terpakai lagi aku akan menjualnya pada para pengumpul besi."

"Putus atau mati?"

Eh si Karin marah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Story Five: Birthday Present!**

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akaba_-san_!" Karin berteriak mengejutkan Akaba yang sedang duduk men_tuning_ gitarnya.

Pria itu tidak terkejut, hanya saja ia terperanjat. Kaget, bukan terkejut.

"Fuu ...terima kasih, Karin." pria itu pun mempersilakan sang gadis untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Setelah duduk dengan sempurna, Karin mengedipkan matanya ke Akaba, "dan ...coba tebak hadiah apa yang akan aku berikan?"

Akaba mengernyit sejenak, "er ...gitar baru?"

"Bukan, bukan." Karin mengeleng-geleng antusias.

"mm ...senar?" tebaknya lagi tak yakin.

"Akaba_-san_ payah!"

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kalau tidak gitar maupun senar, lantas apa?"

Karin blushing berat, "A ...aku,"

"Jadi malam ini kita ..." Akaba menatap Karin mesum.

EH, APA-APAAN INI?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p>Eh <em>end<em>? Masa sih? #lirikatas

Pendek banget woi! Gaje nian lagi! #pundung

Maaaaap, padahal mau ngasih hadiah fict yang berkualitas dan bercitarasa tinggi, tapi malah bikin ginian. Ah payah.

Maafkan daku **Akabaku sayang** #duagh maafkan daku,** Gloku** err, cinta? #dibakarhidup-hidupglo

Aaaaaaaa pokoknya aku mau minta maaf padamuh Glo! Requestmu bertepuk sebelah tangan! Dan dan dan gantinya pun abalism gini T.T Oke Glo, kamu boleh maki-maki aku atas fict ini.

**Buat Akaba, sekali lagi, happy birthday, Bro!**

**Buat kalian semua, main tu ripiyu?**


End file.
